Precious Time Special A version
by elenapotato2010
Summary: No matter how much money one has, life and death will never be in one's hands. Hikari's sick and dying. How will they deal with it?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Special A.**

________________________________________________________________________

Hikari Takishima, standing next to the huge French windows, silently stared at the rain pouring down the sky. With just her thin yellow sundress on, she felt a bit cold bust didn't want to stop looking outside. She enjoyed seeing the moderate swaying of the tree branched due to the strong wind and hearing the soft thundering sound.

"Up until now, I still don't understand why my wife likes to witness such bad weather," Kei, walking towards her, exclaimed while helping Hikari put on a jacket. The president of Takishima Group hugged her from behind and whispered to her ear, "It's time for you to rest. Let's go now to our room, Hikari. You have to take care of your health."

"I feel that I'm one of them," she made Kei's expression puzzled. "That's the reason. The storm little by little destroys the plants and tress just like what's happening to me," Hikari turned around to embrace her husband tightly as if it would be the last. "Takishima, I'm so tired already."

Saddened by her words, Kei managed to smile sweetly and told her, "And what comes after the storm had passed? Everything will be warm and beautiful again. Just don't give. Live for me."

"You're selfish as ever," she chucked tenderly and kissed Kei passionately as Hikari recalled the days and the days after she found out her terrible sickness.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Waiting for her doctor to come back, Hikari sat calmly on the chair. It was only mobth before she graduated college in Tokyo University. After high school, the students in S.A., though sad to be separated from each other continued education abroad. Megumi and Jun, together with Ryuu went to Harvard University while Akira and her not-so-obvious boyfriend, Tadashi studied in Oxford university. As for Kei, he chose to attend Tokyo University to be with Hikari despite the fact his grandfather preferred him to go back to London, but didn't insist since he had already approved of their relationship long before.

Subsequently, the doctor walked in with a serious look on her face. She immediately sat and talked to Hikari. "Hanazono-san, I will be frank in explaining your medical results to you."

She breathed deeply and nodded. "I'm listening."

"Hanazono-san, we found out that you're developed a tumor in your brain. That's the reason behind your migraines and nauseas. As for the cure, you can undergo chemo therapy and I'll prescribe you medicines, but I can't guarantee you full recovery. I'm so sorry, Hanazono-san."

Hikari left the hospital crestfallen like the world had ended. She couldn't believe that her efforts to become successful and defeat her one and only rival would all be put to vain. As soon as she arrived home, Hikari hugged her parents and cried nonstop. She showed them her medical results and they were in horror to know her condition. Soon, they all decided, first, to let her finish college while receiving treatment and second, not to let anyone know about it not even her boyfriend, Kei. Weeks passed and she remained lively and cheerful especially in front of Kei. Nobody suspected, but Kei would sometimes worry about her health. Then, it was graduation with Kei, ranking first as usual and Hikari, second. That night they ate in a very fine restaurant to celebrate and for Kei, to ask her hand in marriage. "Excuse me, minna-san. May I call your attention because there is someone here who wants to share us his little surprise to his girlfriend. Please come on stage," the host vigorously announced.

"Wait for me her," Kei stood up and went on the small stage. All eyes were on him. "Good evening, minna-san. I'm Kei Takishima," he introduced himself and continued. "I would like everyone to know the most important woman in my life. We've been together since we were children and I've always liked her since then. But it was only during high school that we started dating because she was so dense to realize her true feelings for me. She doesn't know how long I've waited to finally ask her this…" a waiter escorted Hikari to the stage. Kei knelt down on one knee, brought out a box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "will you marry?"

Hikari wore a troubled expression which he took as a surprised one. She looked around to see a number of people witnessing his proposal. Everyone was cheering for them. It would be such a shame for a Kei Takishima, but she had to do the right thing. "I'm sorry… Can we just be friends?" Kei, not expecting that kind of answer was left speechless while Hikari, with tears continuously flowing down her eyes, Hikari ran away as fast as she could.

The following morning, Kei came to Hikari's house to talk about what happened the previous day. She didn't want him to see her, so her brother helped her and just told kei she wasn't home. "I know Hikari's there. Please tell her I want to speak with her!"

"Takishima, don't be stubborn. My sister is not really here."

"Then, I'll stand here and wait for Hikari," he insisted. "I won't go until she speaks with me." Hours passed and Kei still stood straight at their gated while Hikari could only glance at him through and hoped the he would soon give up. After he endured the hot noon sun, the sky warned for an upcoming rain.

"Hikari, won't you go out and make your boyfriend go home? I'm sure he's at his limit," Atsushi stated. "I know he's strong, but he's still human."

"I can't. Takishima will only feel more pain if I continue to see him," she replied, frowning.

"Get hurt, you say? Or you're just afraid to marry him because you'll leave him soon."

"I don't know," and the rain started to pour. "Oh no! Takishim!" she peeked at him through the window. There, Kei stood still obviously shivering. Flew some more minutes and Hikari grabbed an umbrella and ran to his side. "Takashima, are you that stupid?! You're gonna die because of this!"

"Hikari!" he swiftly embraced her. "I'm happy that you came."

"I'm sorry! What I did yesterday brought you shame."

"You don't have to apologize. I just need to hear your reasons, Hikari. Do you think it's too early for us to get married? Then, I will wait."

"Takishima," she paused for a few minutes. "I- I'm dying! The doctors found out a tumor in my brain and I might die any time. Do you get that?!" he just stared at her in disbelief. "Now, I am setting you free. I'm letting you go. And I wish you to find your real happiness…"

"But you are my happiness and I'm not letting it go…"

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

After their grand and extravagant wedding, the S.A. students together with Yahiro and Sakura knew Hikari's health condition. Once in a while, Akira would visit her and bring some of her home made pastries; Tadashi would let her see pictures of the different places he discovered. Megumi and Jun, who had improved so much in music, would sing and entertain her. Ryuu would bring a few of his pets so Hikari could play with them. Sakura and Yahiro would sometimes drop by and say hello.

In spite of her frail body, Hikari was blessed to deliver a child safely into this world. She resembled some much of her father like a little girl version of Kei. "Sekai," Hikari called her daughter who was having so much fun playing with her dad in the garden. "I brought some cakes and juice here. Stop playing for a while."

"Okaa-san!" Sekai came running towards her mom. "Cakes! Cakes!"

"You've played so much. Look, you're all dirty," Hikari exclaimed. "Takishima, you should have kept an eye on Sekai."

"Sekai is very playful and active just like you when you were younger," he sighed and sat down. "I'm so tired…"

"Really? I'm like okaa-san? Let me see it. I wanna see how okaa-san looked like when I was not yet born," their five year old daughter requested. "Let me see it!"

"Ok, I'll get it," Hikari said.

"Are you sure?" Kei asked, worrying his wife would get exhausted easily.

"I'm fine," she smiled and walked away. Hikari got a photo of the whole S.A. from her cabinet when she went back to their garden, she was surprised to find Kei and Sekai have fallen asleep. They looked so cute. She kissed Sekai's forehead and Kei's cheek; she sat on the chair next to theirs. "I'm glad to have both of you…" a tear escaped form her eyes. Then, she looked at the photo she was holding and said, "Minna, arigato…" as she closed her eyes for an eternal sleep.

**Author's note: I hope you like it. I really put my heart in doing this one shot. You can also read my Ouran High School Host Club fanfic that has the same plot as this. Thank you and please leave some reviews**.


End file.
